Electrical switches can be employed in circuit break panels, relays, meters and other associated equipment. For example, electrical switches can be used to selectively isolate electrical equipment for maintenance and testing of the electrical components. Examples of electrical switches are provided in Descriptive Bulletin 41-077 effective April 2010 by ABB, Inc., entitled FT Flexitest™ Switches, which is incorporated herein by reference. Other types of electrical switches are also contemplated.
A plurality of electrical switches can be provided in side-by-side relation. The electrical switches typically each include a handle that allow the respective switch to be easily manipulated. For certain applications, it is desirable to gang multiple electrical switches by connecting their respective handles to one another with a tie-bar so the connected switches can be manipulated simultaneously. However, known tie-bars suffer from various drawbacks, such as being difficult and time consuming to install and causing the ganged switches to be difficult to manipulate due to the tendency of the tie-bar to bind the switch components and hinder movement of the switches. Therefore, further improvements in ganging two or more switches are needed.